Forget Me Not in Spring
by Dhani's Apple Scruff
Summary: Hatori has not been the same after Kana left. His life is now neverending Winter. However, will she still be his light in Spring? Reviews are appreciated
1. Waiting for Spring

**Forget Me Not in Spring**

_By Dhani's Apple Scruff_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket; I only wish I did, because then I wouldn't be sitting here in front of my computer typing away in futile attempts to gain fame through fanfiction. Yeah. I have no life.  
_

He had left the side window open. Again. The new secretary just shook her head, muttering something about the doctor catching 'a death of cold' before she bid him good night.

Hatori didn't even hear her. His cheek was propped up by a closed fist and he stared unblinkingly out of the open window. The cold bite of winter was still in the air, but Hatori could sense Spring. This feeling had never come to him before... until Kana that is. And when she left, Spring left too. Hatori's life remained Winter 'til Tohru came and broke the ice surrounding his heart.

A teasing breeze swept across his face, blowing the bang covering his wounded eye. No one knew why Hatori didn't hate Akito; after all, the head of the Sohma family destroyed everything that he held dear. But Hatori had his reasons; how could he hate somebody who knew nothing of love? No. What he felt was resentment and pity. Akito-san never knew love, would never know love.

Hatori broke of his musing and got up from the desk. He knew how late it was, but still was reluctant to leave. Where would he get peace and quiet at home? Not with Momiji around, that was for sure.

Slowly, he got his things together and looked around for his keys. After fumbling for them, Hatori managed to knock over a pile of papers. Cursing, he bent to pick them up and set them right.

"What's this?" Hatori murmured, straightening. The papers he had knocked over were concealing a flat brown package. Hatori picked it up and stared at it, frowning. He didn't remember seeing it before. In fact, he wasn't aware of its existence.

"That fool woman probably left it here one day without bothering to tell me," Hatori shook his head and made a mental note about getting a new secretary. He frowned, then ripped open the package. It was a book. Hatori slid his hand over the smooth front, then opened the book to the first page. What he saw there made his heart stop.

_**Author's Notes: Sorry about leaving you in suspense. This all pertains to the next chapter, which I will TRY to finish... that is if people like the story idea. Reviews are appreciated! Arigatou**_


	2. A Voice from the Past

**Forget Me Not in Spring**

_By Dhani's Apple Scruff_

_Disclaimer: Well, Fruits Basket is not mine... (standard disclaimer rules apply) Although I do love the series... very much... obsessively, in fact... AND ALL THE SOHMAS BELONG TO ME! ... Actually, no they don't, so don't even think about suing me... (standard disclaimer rules apply)_

_Author's notes: Ta dah! YAY finally got off my lazy bee-hind to write Chapter 2! (does Happy-Frodo chicken dance) And also for clarification, this chappie is dedicated to "meow "._

_Yeah, I finally got it updated. Now you'll know what Hatori saw... (dun dun dun)_.

**Notes: /words/ equals thinking; "words" equals dialogue; _words_ equals Kana's writing**

It was a simple inscription, but just those words made Hatori's breath catch and his heart skip a beat;

_Hatori,_

_May you always remember._

_Love, Kana._

"Kana?" It was a good thing his chair was right behind him, or Hatori would have fallen ungraciously to the floor.

/How?/ Hatori thought in his daze. Kana was...gone. Any other time, he would have pummeled either Ayame or Shigure for this cruel joke, but Kana's handwriting was recognizable, a flowing script on this creamy paper. She had always teased him when he marveled at the fluidness in her writing, laughingly saying; "You have such a clumsy hand Tori-kun!"

Breaking out of the memory, Hatori was stunned to see how a single teardrop could smear the ink on that paper. He quickly brushed the back of his hand across his face and tenderly turned the page.

_Hatori._

His name jumped out at him from the beginning of the next page. It was unbelievable really, but it almost seemed like Kana was reaching out to him...

_By the time you find this, I will be gone out of your life. A thing I regret, my heart. I knew, I knew that being with you would be hard. I know I could have taken the good with the bad! But Hatori, in the end, I wasn't strong enough for you. Strong enough for us._

"Oh Kana, Kana," Hatori murmured. He knew salt tears were running down his face, nor did he care. Carefully, he laid the book down and wept freely into his hands. /How could I have let her cause herself pain?/ He howled in the depths of his mind. /Or, how could I have caused her pain?/

The same piercing, teasing breeze shocked him to life again. Wearily, he made himself read on.

_Don't blame yourself, Tori-kun. I know you are being that 'responsible doctor' everyone calls you._

Hatori smiled bitterly at that. Another one of Kana's frequent jokes; she would mock him at times for being too uptight. It was her carefree attitude that drew him to her and he loved her more for that.

_The reality is Hatori, Fate wouldn't allow out happiness to be... and although I have hate in my heart, I cannot hate you. Why? Because I love you._

**_Author's notes: Ugh, I really need to revise and rewrite this. But I'm posting it up anyway and feel free to mock me... Ah well, can you blame me if I adore Hatori? The poor guy... Anyways, reviews are appreciated!_**


End file.
